


A Harmless Little Fantasy

by Slybrarian



Series: Discontinuity [14]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Gangbang, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slybrarian/pseuds/Slybrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's perfectly happy with what he has, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a few fantasies still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Harmless Little Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> [Kink Bingo](http://slybrarian.dreamwidth.org/46450.html) Entry - Gangbang

So John's got this fantasy. It's not something he expects to ever actually do, and that's not something that bothers him. He's perfectly happy with the relationship he has with Cam, and even if that wasn't sexually fulfilling they've got the entire "friends with benefits" thing going on with Lorne and Parrish. Still, a man's allowed to have some fantasies, something to get him through the lonely nights when he doesn't get even an hour or two with his partner. In this case, John wonders what it'd be like to be at the center of attention in a gangbang. He's taken all three of his lovers in a single session and it's been great, but still, maybe it'd be even better to do it with a dozen or so guys. Well, okay, even three leaves him a bit sore, but this is a fantasy, he's allowed to hand-wave all that stuff.

Here's how he imagines it would go:

The first thing John does after supper is head to his quarters and get himself ready. He uses the head, showers, and slicks himself up with plenty of lube. He slides a plug up his ass next, one of their decent-sized ones. John's a big fan of taking it hard, rough, and with minimal prep, but there's a time and a place and this isn't it. Then, when the time comes around, he slips into a t-shirt and sweat pants and heads off. The goddamn radio stays safely on his desk.

John's thought about different places, and more than once the locker room or the gate room has featured, but the sparing gym seems like the best bet. There's some benches around the edge of the room and some mats on the floor for people to sit on, so there's plenty of places for people to relax while waiting. It's early evening and the moon is just rising outside the stained glass window, and the lights are set low. There's a bit of party feel in the air, just a bunch of guys getting together for some fun, nothing serious, and there's even a cooler in one corner with drinks. At the center of the room is one of those padded restraint benches that you sometimes see on bondage websites.

Cam is waiting for him there. They kiss, then Cam helps him get ready. John ends up laying on his stomach and positioned like he was down on all fours, only here he's got the support of the bench under him so that he can just relax and take it without having to worry about keeping himself up or his knees getting sore. He's secured, of course, with soft cuffs around his wrists and ankles. His legs are spread out just right, and since his hips stick out a little past the edge his cock and balls are swinging free. He's got a cockring on, to keep him from coming too soon, although he doesn't doubt he'll do it at least once anyways. Actually, no -- he's got that Ancient toy Lorne found, which will keep him hard for hours and let someone else control when and how often he comes. Cam has the remote, since he knows exactly what John's limits and preferences are.

God, but sometimes John loves the Ancients. Their priorities were seriously misplaced, but at least they were misplaced in all the right ways.

Once John is ready, the other guys start showing up. Lorne and Parrish arrive first, of course. There rest are a mix of civilians and soldiers and there's maybe a dozen or so of them. Lorne was the one who took care of figuring out who to invite, because he knows who'd enjoy it and who could be trusted to be discrete. The group skews toward the military in makeup; John wouldn't be surprised if a few of them are there because they get off on the idea of fucking a superior officer and literally sticking it to the man. Others are there because just to have fun, or because their little Marine brains see this as an awesome way to do some group bonding. It's all good, as far as John is concerned. As for exactly who's there, John's not sure. Maybe Chuck, because he looks too innocent to be true, and Grogan and Costanza, who are a couple of real horndogs if John has ever seen one. The Clone is there, too, because John's pretty sure he still has some lingering issues with regards to sexuality and the military.

Whoever's there, it's Cam who gets down behind John first. John's his, after all, and it's only right that he gets first dibs. He pulls the plug out and gives John a little slap on the ass, maybe cracks a joke, then without further ado he slides right on in. It burns in all the right way as John's ass stretches to accommodate his cock. Cam really gives it to him, pounds him hard and long and breaks him in for the rest of them. John loves every minute of it, of course, just like he always has. Almost seventeen years on and John still has a certain amazement at being part of this, and there's few things he likes more than Cam reminding John that he belongs to him.

Cam comes shouting John's name. He stays in John a minute, still moving a little as he softens, then he slides free and stands. He's got the biggest shit-eating grin on his face, real proud of himself because John's been left red, panting, and moaning for more. There's some wolf-whistles and cat-calls in response, which just makes Cam even happier with himself, since there's few things a pilot likes more than showing off and having everyone recognize how awesome he is.

Now Lorne and Parrish get down to do him from both ends at once. John's torn as to which one he wants where. If Cam's cock is built for fucking, then Lorne's cock is made to be sucked. It's just the right size for John's mouth, satisfying but not uncomfortable. John could suck on it for hours. But Lorne's great at fucking, too, and John's not disappointed when he gets behind John and Parrish gets in front of him. It's not exactly a hardship to suck Parrish off, either, because his cock is long and thin, just like the rest of him, and almost perfect for deep throating.

Sex with Parrish is different than it is either Cam or Lorne. He's gentler than they are, although that's not to say that there's not a surprising amount of strength in his slender frame. He's a lot more handsy, too, tracing his fingers through John's hair and across his neck and back while John sucks him. This isn't the best setup for him, because Parrish likes to move around and toy with people's nipples, balls, and other sensitive spots, but Parrish is nothing but adaptable. He's up for anything and can be remarkably creative when he wants to be. Sex in front of a bunch of people? Well, it's not all that different from some of the games they play. He lets John steers for a while before his movements become a little more urgent and he tangles his fingers in John's hair to hold his head still while he fucks John's mouth.

While Parrish is doing that, Lorne's going at it too. Lorne fucks the same way he does everything else in life, careful, deliberate, but full of cheerful enthusiasm. It's almost embarrassing how throughly he can take John apart just by rocking his hips the right way when his cock's buried in John. He does it now, of course, showing off to the men just how in control he is of his superiors by making John beg and whimper in front of them. He gets John on the edge and holds him there for minutes before finally, finally reaching down and giving John a single quick stroke. He comes messily and with a incoherent moan around Parrish's cock. He barely notices when Lorne comes, too, but it's hard to miss it when Parrish's grip tightens and he fills John's mouth.

After that the others start taking their turns. There's plenty of variety there. Some take him hard or gentle, fast or slow. Some know exactly what they're doing, what they want, and don't have a problem taking it in front of everyone; some are hesitant at first and fumble a little until they get into the swing of things. Several decide they want his mouth, unwilling to wait while someone else is having his ass, so he sucks them off or lets them fuck his mouth. Most of them come back for seconds or even thirds at some point, because if there's one thing a bunch of horny, twenty-something marines and airmen have it's stamina and short refractory periods. Some of them fool around with each other, too, and John's got no problem sharing. After the first few it all sort of dissolves into a blur, a constant haze of pleasure that almost edges into pain. They all take care that it doesn't go over that line, though, especially his lovers, making sure he gets a few moments rest here and there. Lorne keeps him well watered, because even in John's fantasies he's the responsible one who's thought about that sort of thing in advance.

A couple of hours later the last of the marines have had their fill. That's when Lorne and Cam unstrap John and pull him down onto one of the mats. He's loose-limbed and sweaty and just sort of flops on top of Cam, who he gives a goofy grin and kisses sloppily. They get him positioned right and John slides down onto Cam's cock. Lorne gets behind them and a moment later his own cock is pressing into John's hole. It goes right in, because by this point he's been fucked dozens of times, leaving him loose and wet. There's appreciative murmurs as they start fucking him, and John's so desperate that he can't even beg for release anymore. They take their fill of him, fuck him long and hard until all three of them are trembling, and finally, finally they let John come again. He practically passes out at that point and it takes several minutes before he can move again.

The others start to filter away then, giving John pats on the shoulder, big grins, and casual salutes as he sits there on the floor and tries to get himself back together. Somehow he manages to get his clothes back on. Cam and Lorne have to practically carry him back to his quarters, with Parrish scouting ahead to make sure they don't run into anyone, as it'd be pretty obvious even to the densest person that John's goofy grin and slack limbs mean he's just gotten well and truly fucked. That's not to say that running into McKay wouldn't be all sorts of hilarious, but on the other hand if Elizabeth saw him like this John would die on the spot.

Cam stays with him as the other two leave and steers him into the shower. John just stands there under the spray as Cam cleans up him. He aches, but it's a good kind of ache, and Cam's gentle ministrations soothe them away. Then Cam gets him into the bed, where John curls up in a content ball. He drifts off to sleep with Cam wrapped around him.

It'll probably never happen, John knows, even if the practical issues disappeared tomorrow thanks to some Ancient VR setup or something. Honestly, he's not sure he's quite that slutty, or that Cam would be willing to let him do it, because he's got a possessive streak a mile wide. John's happy with what he's got, a partner who loves him deeply and a couple of close friends to play around with. But hey, a man's allowed to have a fantasy or two.


End file.
